The Way We Were **OLD VERSION**
by WolfEyes
Summary: *ORIGINAL VERSION* (original version of this stry since some ppl were mad i took it down 2 revise it) H/G: had a relationship during Harry's 6 & 7 yrs and he broke it off. Harry comes back to teach in Gin's 7 yr. Will there be sparks even tho it's forbidd
1. Default Chapter

A/N: If you're reading this and you've read my old version of The Way We Were, what happened was I was very upset with the way it was so I made a major decision and saved all of my reviews and then deleted the story off ff.net. I have all the chapters saved on Microsoft Word, so I'm going to go back and revise a lot of it. The story will be very different, hopefully more exciting, and not so dragged out. Some chapters I'll probably do all over again. I know a lot of you liked it, but I wasn't happy with it, so I hope that you will still like it and if there's something wrong, let me know! Like, if there's something that I should keep, remove, etc. If things get too bad with this new version, I can always put the old one up. Probably the first few chapters won't be that different. I thank all of you for being understanding.  
  
A/N2: This is my first story, besides a songfic. Okay, I want to say a few quick things about this story. First of all, Ron and Hermoine are married. Harry and Ginny had a relationship during Harry's 6th & 7th year, and after he graduated, he broke it off. Then, in Ginny's 7th year, Harry and Hermoine (Ron is with her, but he's not teaching) come back as teachers at Hogwarts (let's say they took special classes during the school years and summers of their 6th and 7th years and became Hogwarts' youngest teachers in a long time). So, there ya are! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything J.K. Rowling created. I own the plot, Ron and Hermoine's kids (if I decide I want them to have any), and Ginny's friends.  
  
Ginny sat in the train compartment, swaying to the gentle rocking of the train and staring out the window. She was enjoying the rare moment of quite time and had just drifted off to sleep, when one of her friends, Aimee Mills, came bursting in.  
  
"Guess what!!" she shouted so loudly that Ginny jumped up out of her seat and on to the floor.  
  
"What?!" Ginny climbed back on the seat, a little annoyed.  
  
"You should hear the latest rumor going around!" Aimee exclaimed excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
  
Ginny rolled her azure blue eyes. Aimee was loved gossip and when she caught hold of some, it spread quicker than a wild fire during a dry spell. She could never be trusted with secrets because of this. Sometimes Ginny thought that Aimee was more 13 than 17.  
  
"All right, what is it?" Ginny sighed, hoping it wasn't about her.  
  
"Well, between you and me." Aimee whispered. "I heard from Allie who heard from Kara, who heard from Caitlyn, who heard from Brian, who heard from his friend Josh, who heard from his cousin, Sydney, who heard from Lisa, who somehow heard from Draco, who also told Kara, who told Allie, who told me, who is."  
  
"All right Aimee, I don't care who you heard it from, just tell me!" yelled Ginny.  
  
"Well.I heard that Harry Potter is coming back to teach at Hogwarts!" If Aimee had expected Ginny to jump up and down excitedly at this news, she was disappointed. Instead, Ginny's eyes grew big and round and she made a small gasping sound. All of a sudden, someone yelled,  
  
"Hey Aimee, come here quick!"  
  
"Gotta go, Ginny! Uh.you okay there?"  
  
"Yeah, just-just fine." She squeaked out.  
  
After Aimee left, Ginny sunk down on a seat. She knew that two teaching positions were open, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Arithmancy. She knew Hermoine, who was now her sister-in-law, was going to teach Arithmancy. But Hermoine wouldn't tell her who was taking the DADA position. That was why she believed Aimee's rumor, which she usually didn't do. Ginny began thinking about that awful day so long ago, when Harry had broken up with her on the last day of his 7th year.  
  
**~Flashback~**  
  
She had been on the train going home from her 5th year at Hogwarts. Harry had been acting oddly the whole time. When the train had pulled into the station, Harry took her aside and had said (Ginny still remembered their exact words),  
  
"Ginny, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Harry." She had told him.  
  
"The thing is, Ginny, I don't think. I mean it'll be so hard for us, with you still in school for another year and me traveling and everything. I just think that we'd be better off, if-if we just stopped seeing each other."  
  
"But Harry, we promised we'd owl each other every day and visit during holidays and any other chance we may get," protested Ginny. She began to cry and he pulled her to him and wrapped her in a hug.  
  
"I know, I know. It's just that."  
  
"What, Harry?"  
  
"Well, it would just be easier for the two of us. You could, you know, see boys your own age, while I work at my career," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, Harry! Y-you're really serious!" cried Ginny; the tears were now flowing very fast and hard. Though she was deeply upset, she was also angry. "Harry, it's only a year! If you really loved me, we could get through it. It's not that hard."  
  
"I-I'm so sorry Ginny. But this is for the best. Y-you know it is," said Harry, who sounded like he was also trying to convince himself as well and fight back tears at the same time. Ginny looked up at him and saw him wipe his eyes hurriedly.  
  
"But Harry, I just." But Harry put a finger to her lips to shush her.  
  
"Shh. Ginny, I don't want to do this, but I have to---I just have to. It really is the best thing." Said Harry.  
  
At that point Ginny couldn't stand to hear anymore. "Harry, how could you do this to me? We love each other. If we tried, we could."  
  
But Harry had shushed her again. "Ginny, don't argue. Maybe someday, we could start all over again."  
  
"Harry, I don't want to start over again someday! I cherish what we have now! If we just let that die now, we may never have it again! Is there some other woman? Is that it? Or do you just want to play the field? Are you afraid that I'll cheat? I'd never do that! Never!"  
  
"No, there's no other woman, I don't want to play the field, and I'd trust you with my life."  
  
Then Harry, now crying freely as well, bent down to kiss her warmly for one last time. Their tears had mingled together for a brief minute. When he pulled away, he hugged her and rocked her for a while, before quickly kissing her cheek.  
  
"Goodbye, Ginny. I will always love you. Never forget that." Said Harry. So with that, he had disappeared through the platform.  
  
A single thought ran through Ginny's mind as she watched him leave. He was scared.  
  
They had seen each other again at Ron and Hermoine's wedding that same summer. But Harry didn't say much to her. He had said a polite "hello" and made some brief conversations, and had even asked her to dance when it played the song that used to be theirs. But Harry had slipped quietly out without so much as a goodbye to her, (Ginny figured that was because his last goodbye to her had been so painful), and Ginny had never seen him since.  
  
**~End Flashback~**  
  
Once again, Ginny was snapped out of her reverie when four of her other friends, Brian, Kara, Allie, and Caitlyn all came in talking and laughing together.  
  
"Hey Gin, what's up?" Kara sat down next to her.  
  
"Um.nothing," Ginny hoped that she didn't sound too preoccupied to them.  
  
"Well, we're about to arrive at Hogwarts soon. Did you hear what they're all saying? Harry Potter's supposed to come back this year and teach," said Allie.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder if it's true," Caitlyn had to put in her two cents.  
  
"Who knows? Aimee's been going from compartment to compartment telling anyone who will listen to her." Brian laughed at the thought.  
  
"Hey Brian! Come here! I want you to see this!" yelled Josh from the next compartment.  
  
"Coming!" Brian yelled back. "Wonder what he wants."  
  
"Well, go find out," Allie said as if it was the most obvious thing to do, which, it was.  
  
Brian left and shut the door, but not before Aimee slipped in. "Hey guys!" she greeted happily. "We'd better get into our robes. We'll be at Hogwarts in five minutes. The girls all changed quickly into their robes. As Ginny changed into hers, she wondered if Harry had really come back to teach at Hogwarts, and if he had, would there still be any sparks?  
  
A/N: I hope you like the new version of this. It's not that different.yet. Review please everybody! They keep me going so much! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So far ff.net hasn't deleted my older version. I'm pretty sure it will since I deleted all the chapters, but if not I'll try and find another way or just leave it there.  
  
Disclaimer: I own zilch of what J.K. Rowling created. I own the plot, Allie, Kara, Caitlyn, Brian, Josh, Aimee, and Ron & Hermoine's kids (Nick and Kyle who are twins).  
  
Ginny sat in a horseless carriage with Brian, Josh, and Allie. Brian and Josh were laughing rather loudly about an idea that they had come up with for a prank that involved Snape, pink tutus, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and penguins.  
  
"So Ginny, do you think that Harry will really be teaching this year?" Allie asked this question cautiously as she wasn't sure how Ginny would react to it.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you hope he is?"  
  
Ginny sighed. She had mixed feelings. Part of her wanted him to come back and teach, while the other part was afraid of what might happen if he did. She knew that teachers and students had to keep a firm line between a professional relationship and a closer one. Plus she was very happy with Colin, so she thought.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Well.I don't care about him anymore, really," Ginny hoped she sounded convincing.  
  
"I think he should. He needs to see that you have moved on from him and don't need him anymore and couldn't care any less about him," said Brian.  
  
"Yeah. Right." Ginny pretended to agree.  
  
"Are you happy to see Colin again? It's been a whole summer," Allie attempted to drag the subject away from Harry. She could tell Ginny was uncomfortable.  
  
Ginny had almost forgotten all about Colin. At the end of 6th year, he had asked her out. She had said no due to the fact that she was going with Harry. But when Harry had broken up with her, Ginny owled Colin to tell him yes in hopes that she'd forget Harry sooner. He seemed nice enough, a little possessive maybe, but still nice. But she didn't really know him that well. He adored her though, and was always giving her things. Only Allie and Kara knew how she really felt.  
  
"Colin? Oh, well, he's nice and all, and I really like him," said Ginny.  
  
"But you are going out with him," stated Brian.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, he's just 'nice and all' to you? And you 'really like him'? That sounds more like you like him for a friend," said Brian.  
  
"He is nice and I do really like him," said Ginny.  
  
"Ginny! The guy adores you! He gives you presents almost everyday! He respects you! Have you ever seen the way he looks at you when he thinks you can't see?! I have! I have never seen any guy look at a girl the way he looks at you! It's a look of pure love, admiration, and respect. He's in love with you, Ginny! Colin would go to the ends of the Earth and jump off just so you could be happy! He would eagerly give his life just so he could save yours. To him, your wish is his command! Colin is sweet. He can give you what you need. Love. In fact, he is giving it to you now! If you can't see it, then you are the blindest person I know!" shouted Alex.  
  
"I--I-" stuttered Ginny.  
  
"Do you love him just as much Ginny?" asked Brian quietly.  
  
"Where do you come off telling me how much I should like a person? It's my business who I like and who I don't! My relationship with Colin is mine and Colin's business and nobody else's!" Ginny glared so hard at Brian that she could've shot daggers at him through her eyes if that were at all possible.  
  
But at that moment, the carriages reached Hogwarts. The four of them stepped out into the howling wind and whipping rain that stung their cheeks.  
  
"Blimey, it's bloody wet out here!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Ron. He was helping Hermoine usher the kids inside. Ginny ran over to them, thankful for an excuse to get away from Brian, who she knew would be expecting an answer to his question.  
  
"Ron, hi! I'm really glad that you decided to come to the castle with Hermoine!" shouted Ginny over the roar of the rain. She gave him a big hug.  
  
"Ahh, well it's the least I could do. I want to be there for her. Plus, I need to help watch over our twins, Nick and Kyle."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. Why couldn't Ron admit he just couldn't stand being away from Hermoine?  
  
"Well, I'm sure she will appreciate your support," giggled Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, you had better get inside or you might get sick! This weather is just awful! I mean, it's cold, the wind is blowing hard and it's raining!" scolded Hermoine.  
  
Ginny tried not to laugh. Hermione's motherly instinct had become strong. She was about to go inside where everyone else was, when Hermoine came up behind her and gave her a great bear hug.  
  
"Oh, I missed you so much, Gin!" she said, as if she hadn't yelled at Ginny a few seconds ago and as if she hadn't seen Ginny in a good few years.  
  
"M-me t-too!" gasped Ginny. "But I-I'd miss y-you more if you c-could let go of me! I can't breathe!"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Ginny! Well, let's get inside now! Don't want to miss the Sorting!"  
  
They stepped inside and entered the Great Hall. Ginny took her place at the Gryffindor table and sat between Allie and Kara, with Caitlyn across from her and Brian and Aimee on either side of Caitlyn, and Josh next to Brian. Brian gave her a look that said, "I'm expecting an answer from you. Soon." So Ginny gave him her "shove it or else" look.  
  
After the Sorting, Aimee turned to Ginny eagerly.  
  
"Well Ginny," she said in a more dramatic voice than necessary, "I don't see Harry at the teachers' table, do you?"  
  
Ginny turned around in her seat and saw Hermoine, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and all the other usual professors. But there was an empty seat.  
  
"Well no," she said.  
  
"But look!" gasped Caitlyn as if she had made the discovery of the century. "There's an empty seat! He could be teaching here, but is late or something!"  
  
"Yeah!" Aimee and Kara said together.  
  
"Right!" scoffed Ginny, "How well did you guys know him again? He wouldn't be late for anything. It's "not my way" as he used to say."  
  
"You never answered my question on the train, Ginny," Aimee said all of a sudden.  
  
"Huh? What was your question?"  
  
"Ginny, don't play stupid. I asked if you wanted him to come back or not. Do you?"  
  
"I really don't care."  
  
"You can be so frustrating! Why don't you-?"  
  
But at that moment, Dumbledore stood up to announce the beginning of the year.  
  
"I have but a few announcements this year. First that our Arithmancy professor retired last year, and the person taking her place is Hermoine Weasley!" Dumbledore stopped as everyone clapped.  
  
"The second announcement is that we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. However, he was unable to make it tonight due to an unexpected happening. Anyway, you will all see him tomorrow at breakfast. This one may just stick around for more than a year too." Everyone laughed at that, and Dumbledore ended, "I would also like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is well.just that. Forbidden. Also, Mr. Filch's list of banned items has been extended. A list will be provided in each common room. Now let us all dig in!" Dumbledore sat down and everyone clapped.  
  
"Ginny! That means that he still could be coming back!" exclaimed Allie.  
  
"I know," sighed Ginny.  
  
All of a sudden someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Hi Colin!" Ginny put on a perky face.  
  
"Hi!" Colin was absolutely beaming. He took a seat next to Ginny after Allie had everyone scoot over for him. The food appeared and they all dug in.  
  
"More potatoes, honey?" asked Colin.  
  
"Um, no, I'm fine, thanks," said Ginny.  
  
"So Colin, do you think that Harry is going to teach?" asked Alex in a would-be casual voice.  
  
"The nerve of him," thought Ginny to herself, "asking him that question to Colin."  
  
"Well, I don't know. None of us do, know do we? We'll just have to wait and find out," said Colin. Ginny could tell that the smile on his face was a forced one. Ginny was very well aware that Colin knew of Harry's history with Ginny. He no longer worshipped him the way he used to do.  
  
"Look," said Jessica, coming to Ginny's rescue, "can we just forget about this until tomorrow? We can worry about it then, if it even happens."  
  
Ginny had to make sure she thanked Jessica afterwards.  
  
"Yeah, if we don't stop talking about it now, the subject will be worn out by tomorrow and then if Harry does come back, none of us will want to talk about it," Beth said, making sense in an unusual way but agreeing with Ginny and Jessica.  
  
Ginny also had to make sure to thank Beth.  
  
"Maybe you guys won't want to talk about it, but I will!" exclaimed Amy.  
  
"Can we just drop this whole, "oh I can't wait to see if Harry is coming to teach at Hogwarts" subject?" Stephen sighed, exasperated.  
  
"Yes, let's just drop the subject," said Ginny. "Please!" she added, noticing Alex's look.  
  
(A/N: ok, I just have to say this, I can't resist it: I just saw a long commercial of the "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" and it looks sooo good!!! They showed a part where Harry is flying on a broomstick, and it is awesome! I can't wait until it comes out!!! Now on with the story)  
  
The plates of food cleared themselves, and the students went up to bed. Ginny was walking next to Jessica, Beth, and Brittany.  
  
"I can't believe that this is our last year here!" said Brittany.  
  
"I know! It's flown by so fast!" said Jessica.  
  
"I'm sure going to miss this place!" screamed Beth.  
  
Several people turned and stared at Beth. She smiled and said, "Yes. I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not," joked Ginny.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine," said Beth again.  
  
They reached the portrait hole.  
  
"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.  
  
"Godric," said Jessica, who had been made a prefect. They all entered. Jessica, Beth, Brittany, and Amy all started up to the girls' seventh year dorms.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" asked Amy.  
  
"No, I'm going to sit by the fire awhile and think," said Ginny.  
  
"Um, okay." Amy gave Ginny an odd look, and went up the stairs.  
  
Colin sat down beside her on the couch. He had noticed that Ginny had stayed behind and he wanted to be with her. They were now the only ones left in the common room. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.  
  
"I missed you," he said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
They stared into the fire, just being together. Colin sat up and kissed her full on the mouth. Ginny didn't feel the warmth flood through her like it did when it was Harry. She didn't seem to fit against him right, either. Harry was wonderful. She could get lost in his eyes, lose herself just by being with him. She flew when he looked at her, and she melted when he kissed her. But Colin was just.Colin. She broke away from him and said,  
  
"I had better go to bed now."  
  
She left him. When she got to the top of the staircase, she looked back. What she saw made her wish she hadn't done that. Colin had sunk to the floor with his face in his hands. Ginny wanted to go back and comfort him. She almost did. Almost. Instead, she went into the dorm and plopped down on her bed, not bothering to undress. Ginny fell asleep, her mind on Harry.  
  
Down in the common room, Colin still sat on the floor in the same position Ginny had seen him in. Deep down he knew that he had lost her, the love of his life. He could not hold on any longer.  
  
(A/N) It's done!!! Yay!!! I hope you guys haven't given up on me!!! Sorry I took so long! Well, I will know if you all review!  
  
-WolfEyes 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Well, not much to say, except that I'm starting this right after uploading Ch. 2. I would've had Ch. 2 up faster but.all those dumb reports and then ff.net started rebuilding. Oh well. I'm getting a jump-start on this one by starting it now.  
  
Disclaimer: You should all know that I'm not J.K. "The Goddess" Rowling! You all know what I own and what I don't, so.on with the story!!!  
  
Ginny had never seen such a big turn out at breakfast before. She knew it was because everyone wanted to see who the new teacher was.  
  
"I've never seen so many people at breakfast at one time!" exclaimed Jessica.  
  
"I know!" agreed Beth and Brittany.  
  
"You do realize that it's because everyone wants to see the new teacher, don't you?" said Amy.  
  
"Really Amy?" said Stephen sarcastically.  
  
"Yes," said Amy, who didn't catch the note of sarcasm in Stephen's voice.  
  
"You are so smart, Amy!" said Alex, also sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, I am, aren't I?" Amy, who once again didn't catch the sarcastic note, flipped her long, sleek black hair over her shoulder.  
  
"You guys!" Ginny hissed so that Amy wouldn't hear, " You know perfectly well she doesn't get that!"  
  
"We know that!" snickered Stephen. "That's why we do it. She's so easy to tease!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "You two will never grow up, will you?"  
  
"No. Now let's find some seats," said Alex. "Oh, and Ginny, I would like to talk to you real quick. Just for a minute."  
  
Ginny sighed. "Okay," and she let herself be pulled into a corner.  
  
"Ginny, I need an answer. Do you love Colin?" asked Alex.  
  
"Alex, I.it's none of your business! Why do you care anyway?"  
  
"I just want you to be happy. If you're not happy with Colin, then you're hurting yourself as well as him."  
  
"Uhh.but." Ginny was at a loss for words. She looked carefully into Alex's eyes. What she saw there scared her. For the first time, she realized that Alex cared about her. He wasn't worried about Colin. He was worried about her. He loved her.  
  
"Oh Alex!" she flung her arms around him, and sobbed, "I don't love Colin! I don't know what I want! Do I want Harry? Or Colin? No, I don't want Colin. I have to break up with him! But I just can't! I don't want to hurt him like Harry hurt me! I know how bad that feels. To love someone and then they just dump you because it's 'the best thing.' "  
  
"Ginny, shh," Alex patted her back. "It's okay. I'll help you get through this. You can always talk to me."  
  
"Oh Alex!" Ginny continued to sob.  
  
Alex's hand was still on her back. It moved upwards and stroked her hair soothingly. Ginny didn't feel anything. Perhaps she would've if she hadn't seen Harry just then at the teacher's table.  
  
"Alex! Alex! It's Harry! Look! He really has come back!" Ginny couldn't help herself. The minute she saw Harry, so many memories came flooding back to her that she collapsed against Alex's chest, loosing the feeling in her legs. Alex helped her up and they broke away. Ginny, finally got the feeling in her legs back. As soon as she realized that, she ran up as fast as she could to the teacher's table.  
  
Harry was just sitting down when he saw a blur with red hair come hurdling up to the table. It flung itself hard against him. It wasn't until the thing started sobbing that he realized who it was.  
  
"Ginny! Oh my God! Ginny!" he said.  
  
Ginny had buried her face in his chest, breathing in deep the familiar smell of him. She still fit as perfectly as she did two years ago.  
  
"Ginny, are you okay?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes!" she cried, though it was muffled, as she had still not pulled away. "I'm fine! I-I just missed you!"  
  
"Obviously. Come on. Let me see your face," said Harry. He pushed Ginny away and held her at an arms length. "Wow, you sure have grown!"  
  
This made Ginny angry. He was treating her like a little kid! How dare he? She was seventeen years old! Had he forgotten what they had?  
  
"Harry! Don't talk to me like that! I'm not little! You, of all people, should know that!" and she stormed off. "Ron, what was that all about? I just said she grew!" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Well, Harry, she thought you were talking to her like she was 'Ron's little sister' again," said Ron.  
  
"Oh no! I didn't mean that! Maybe I should tell her I'm sorry!"  
  
"Harry, no. It's better to not do that. She'll think.well.we can't have you two behaving like you used to do. I mean, you're a teacher. She's a student. It's not going to be like it used to be like. I hope you still don't have feelings for her?" Hermoine said this last statement like a question.  
  
"No, o-of course not," said Harry. But he could tell that they knew he was lying.  
  
Back at the Gryffindor table, Ginny was fuming. The others hadn't seen her go up to Harry, with the exception of Alex of coarse.  
  
"What's wrong Ginny?" asked Amy.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Have a good sleep, love?" This was Colin, who had come up behind Ginny and hugged her.  
  
"Good enough."  
  
"That's nice," Colin said. He took Ginny's hand and pulled her up out of her seat. "I want a good morning kiss, sweetheart," he told her.  
  
"Not here. Not with Har-I mean everyone watching," Ginny told Colin. That was close thought Ginny to herself. I almost said Harry.  
  
"What's wrong? That never bothered you before. I remember that time-"  
  
"Colin, don't. Fine, do it if you want."  
  
So, Colin kissed her for a long time. She wished he wouldn't do it. Not in front of Harry. She opened her eyes and saw Harry watching her, and pulled away from him.  
  
"Colin, I-I have to go get ready. You know, for class," said Ginny.  
  
"Fine," sighed Colin, and then he realized that she hadn't even got her schedule yet.  
  
Ginny walked away. She heard Colin follow her. When they reached a private corridor, he said,  
  
"Ginny, if-"  
  
"Colin, leave me alone! I just need to think awhile, okay?" said Ginny.  
  
"No, it's not okay. What is wrong with you? You've been so distant lately. Last night, you didn't even kiss back. Or this morning, come to think about it. You've been brief with me. I love you, Ginny," he said.  
  
Please not the "L" word again! Ginny thought. Aloud, she said, "Colin, nothing is wrong, I just-"  
  
"It's Harry isn't it? You still have feelings for him. They're still so strong that they're blocking out any feelings for me! Why can't you get over him? I'm just as good, only better because I don't go dumping girls just because it's 'the best thing', now do I? I can make those feelings for me come back, just you watch!"  
  
Colin grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. He bent her head to hers and kissed her long and hard.  
  
Ginny pulled away as soon as she could. "Colin! Stop it! Don't you get it? I don't feel anything! I never have! I'm sorry." she trailed off, seeing the look on his face.  
  
"I've lost you haven't I?" he asked her.  
  
Ginny nodded, afraid that if she spoke that her voice would break. There were already tears streaming down her face. Finally, she managed, "I'm so sorry, Colin."  
  
"Me too. We could've had something Ginny, if only-"  
  
"I know, but it didn't work that way. I just can't-"  
  
"Shh. I don't need an explanation, sweetie, just a goodbye kiss. Even if you never felt anything, I have, and I'm so sorry you never did," Colin said.  
  
So they kissed for the last time, and this time, Ginny did feel something. Sorrow. She was so sorry that she had to do this, but she just couldn't be with Colin while Harry was around. It was too hard. They kissed long and deep. Finally, they broke away.  
  
"I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you," she said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Goodbye, Colin," whispered Ginny, and she walked down the corridor back to breakfast.  
  
"Goodbye," whispered Colin. But Ginny was out of earshot, and she didn't hear him. Back at the Gryffindor table, Ginny sat down with her friends to eat.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" Beth gasped, seeing her red eyes.  
  
"I-I broke up w-with Colin!" she said.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" said Jessica.  
  
Ginny looked up and met Alex's eyes. She knew he'd want to talk about it later. This time, she had no objections.  
  
"Me too," said Stephen.  
  
Back at the teacher's table, Harry saw Ginny crying. He wanted to go to her. To comfort her and hold her, like he would've done in the old days. But he knew he couldn't. He was a teacher, and she a student. There were barriers that couldn't be crossed now. In the old days, he could've done anything with her, and it wouldn't matter.but that was all gone now, all because he had been so stupid. He remembered the day that they had first kissed, and that was the day he knew that he was in love with her.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
They left Hogsmeade earlier than usual. It was their second date, and Harry had been in Heaven the whole time. He and Ginny were going back to Hogwarts to sit under a willow tree (not the Whomping Willow) next to the lake. When they got there, they sat down.  
  
"It's beautiful here, isn't it, Harry?" Ginny had asked.  
  
"Yes, it sure is." But Harry had been looking at Ginny when he said that. He buried his face in her curls and breathed deep the smell of her. Ginny giggled and grabbed his hand.  
  
Harry leaned back against the tree, pulling Ginny into his lap and up against his chest. She fit perfectly.  
  
They lay like that and talked for a long time. After awhile, Ginny had fallen asleep. Harry watched her sleep, thinking how beautiful and peaceful she looked. He fell asleep thinking this.  
  
When he had woken, Ginny was still sleeping, but her face was glowing. He was amazed and wondered how she could do that. Then he looked up and saw that the sun was setting. It was the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen. He awoke Ginny.  
  
"Oh, that sunset is so beautiful!" Ginny had exclaimed.  
  
"Not as beautiful as some things," Harry said, looking at her.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" she said.  
  
Harry took her hand and stood her up. They walked to the edge of the lake and looked at the reflection of the sunset in the water. That was where he had first kissed her. He had pulled her to him and held her tightly against him. He entwined his arms around her waist and kissed her long and deep. He could feel her hands in his hair and he shuddered. This had to be Heaven, he had thought. When Harry and Ginny broke away, they stood there side by side looking out at the lake. He wrapped his arm around her. That was when he realized that he was in love with her. They started back up to the castle hand in hand, and Harry knew he wanted to be with her the rest of his life.but that had not happened.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Harry! Harry!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Huh? What?" Harry was snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"Breakfast is over, Harry. Hermoine wanted me to stay behind to snap you out of whatever it was you were in. What were you doing anyway? You sh- should've seen your f-face!" said Ron, trying not to laugh. "It was the funniest expression I've ever seen on someone! You had a distant look in your eyes, your tongue was hanging out, and you looked so happy, and your eyes! They were so big! They looked bigger than Dobby's!" Ron burst out laughing.  
  
"I don't know what came over me, I was just day dreaming, I guess," said Harry.  
  
"About what exactly? Some sort of super model? You were just about drooling! I don't know why you were like that and I don't care either! That face was priceless!"  
  
"Well, I'd better get to class. I wonder who I have first?" said Harry, attempting to make Ron forget.  
  
"Uhh.go find out," said Ron.  
  
Harry collected his books and papers and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"See ya at break, then!" he called to Ron.  
  
"Yeah, see ya!" Ron called back, still laughing.  
  
Ginny looked at her schedule. The Gryffindor's all had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuff's first. She groaned inwardly. She wasn't ready to see Harry yet! She arrived early and sat down in the front. Why she didn't choose the back, she didn't know. A few seconds later, Harry walked in.  
  
"Oh, um, I just wanted to be here early," Ginny quickly said.  
  
"That's okay," said Harry. "I don't mind."  
  
"Oh, then, okay."  
  
It was an awkward moment, just the two of them in a classroom. In the old days, they both would've seized the opportunity eagerly. But now, Harry was a teacher and Ginny.wasn't. Plus Ginny thought we have broken up, and he doesn't think of me that way anymore.  
  
"Uhh, Ginny," said Harry.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that-"  
  
But at that moment, the bell rang, and the students all flooded into the classroom. Alex took a seat next to Ginny before anyone else could. He passed her a note. It said:  
  
Ginny,  
  
Did you really break up with Colin? I'm sorry. Anyway, did you want to talk about it? You can talk to me if you want. Don't forget it. I want to help you, okay? I'll see you later,  
  
Your friend, Alex  
  
Ginny smiled. She quickly scribbled a note:  
  
Alex,  
  
Thank you. I would like to talk about it. How about during lunch? Meet me at the lake.  
  
Your friend, Ginny  
  
She gave the note to Alex. He smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Okay, class. I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. You can all call me Professor Potter. Now, I would all like you to turn to page."  
  
Professor Potter??? I never thought of calling him that! Ginny thought to herself. How weird. "Ginny? Ginny? Would you like to join us? We're on page 791," said Harry.  
  
"Okay," said Ginny. She quickly turned to the page, her face turning a deep scarlet from embarrassment.  
  
"Now, as I was saying, we will be learning about."  
  
Ginny listened to his voice. It was such a wonderful one. It always calmed and soothed her. The lesson flew by extremely fast. Before you knew it, the bell had rung and the Gryffindor's headed to their next lesson.  
  
Soon it was lunch break. They all sat down and ate lunch. Since it was a nice fall day, the staff had set up picnic blankets outside, one for each House. Some of the students, however, took their food somewhere else. Ginny, Alex, Stephen, Jessica, Beth, Brittany, and Amy were a few of these people. They found a nice place by the lake to eat their food.  
  
"This is real cool. We never get to do this. At least not a lot," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, it's-" but Amy was interrupted by a voice.  
  
"Mind if we sit here?" asked Ron. Ginny looked at the group that was with Ron. There was Hermione, Louis, Daniel, Lanett (I've decided to change Taylor's name to Lanett-pronounced: La Net-don't ask why I put how you pronounced it because I don't know), Ron, and.Harry.  
  
"Uhh.sure!" said Amy. "Of coarse you can sit here!"  
  
"Thanks," said Hermione. The six all took seats. Harry sat next to Ginny.  
  
"Hoo-boy, Ginny. Just act normal. Act like you're over him. Don't forget to breathe," thought Ginny to herself.  
  
Soon all were eating and talking happily. Except Ginny, who was lost in her thoughts (when Ginny is thinking, I will put { } since the italics get changed when I post the chapters).  
  
{Why is he sitting so close to me! I can't think! Is he doing this on purpose? I hope not because if he's acting like this to purposely drive me nuts, I'll-}  
  
"Ginny!" said Hermione.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"I said how did you like my lesson? Was it okay? Did I seem to strict?" Hermione asked anxiously. "I, uhh, thought it was, uhh, great!" said Ginny.  
  
"Was I really that bad?"  
  
"No! I mean, no, you were wonderful," said Ginny.  
  
That seemed to satisfy Hermione because she beamed. Ginny looked casually out over the lake only to see a forlorn Colin sitting all by himself under a tree. Ginny grew more depressed. Beth must have seen Colin too, because she said all of a sudden,  
  
"I'll be right back you guys."  
  
Ginny watched her walk away and eventually get to Colin, sit next to him, and put her arm over his shoulder.  
  
"I doubt she'll be back," said Stephen.  
  
"Why?" asked Amy.  
  
"Well, for one thing, she took her food with her and look over there," Stephen said. They all looked where Stephen had pointed.  
  
"Oh. Well.that was.uhh.unexpected!" said Amy, a little bit huffily.  
  
{What's her problem? Does she like Colin?} No one else seemed to hear the huffy tone in Amy's voice though.  
  
They finished lunch and went back up to the castle. Ginny noticed that Beth and Colin walked up hand in hand. {What is going on here?} She asked herself. {Everything is changing}.  
  
(A/N) Well, I'm going to stop this chapter here. I just read a review that said: "I think the author is dead everybody.this fanfic has not been updated in weeks!" It made me laugh. A matter has been brought to my short attention span that Hermione couldn't have a one-month old baby and be almost ready to have another one. Oh, well. That's something I over looked. Let's just say that Hermione is pregnant (as in she just got pregnant) but doesn't know it yet, okay? There, that's settled. Thank you so much for all the reviews. Keep reviewing! Please understand that it takes me awhile to write chapters. Not because I get writer's block, but because I have a busy life and don't get much of a chance to work on my story much. It's okay. I love all of the reviews I get. Even if you flame me, because that means you read the story at least! I love all who review! Keep it up and please don't give up on me!  
  
Love to ya all, WolfEyes 


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) I'm back people! I'm very very very excited because this week is the week of the 16th & we all know what THAT means (or at least you better). Last chapter I guess I sort of just.stopped. Don't ask why. I don't have much to say except I'm going to try to have all my future chapters up sooner. A lot sooner. Also, the { } sign goes for Harry when he is thinking, too. Anyway, enough of this.  
  
Disclaimer: Everybody who reads/writes fan fics knows this already. I don't own Harry Potter or anything else J.K. Rowling created.blah blah blah.I don't own my friends.blah blah blah.I own the plot.blah blah blah. You get the picture.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe that two weeks had passed at Hogwarts already. She had even more trouble believing Beth. Beth had been spending her every waking hour with Colin. She held his hand, hugged him, and sat with him. She had even caught them giving each other quick kisses when they could. Ginny cornered Beth one day about this.  
  
"Beth, I'm not jealous or anything, but I just want to know what is with you and Colin," she said.  
  
Beth ran a hand through her short and curly blonde hair. "Well, I really like him. He's nice, and sometimes funny. I can't imagine why you'd ever want to dump him," Beth said.  
  
"That's great! I'm glad you found someone you really like. I mean, after Sean dumped you, you've just been going around like nothing much mattered. As far as boys were concerned, I mean. So, are you going to ask him out?"  
  
"No, he already asked me. I said yes of course. Why'd you want to know anyway?" Beth asked Ginny suspiciously.  
  
"I just wondered because you're always with him and everything. I don't have a problem with it. I'm really-" But at that moment Hermione came rushing up the corridor.  
  
"Ginny! Have you seen Louis? I can't find him! I went into mine and Ron's private living space and the nanny came in with a worried look on her face! She said that she went to wash up little Lanett and when she came back he wasn't in his playpen! Oh where could he be? He could be anywhere!" shrieked Hermione.  
  
At that moment the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. Ginny looked over her shoulder and noticed Beth had disappeared.  
  
"Uh, I'd love to help you Hermione, but I've got potions and I-"  
  
"I don't care! I'll write you a pass! Just help me look for him! Please!" Hermione's hazel eyes shone with worry. Ginny had to help her.  
  
"Yes, I'll help you. I don't care what Snape says. By the way, is Ron helping you?"  
  
"Of coarse he is! He's on the other side of the castle. Now help me look!" Hermione cried desperately.  
  
Ginny ran down the corridor calling Louis's name. She couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to him. He was so cute with his straight, soft red hair and big brown eyes so full of mischief. He had a wide smile and chubby cheeks that only aided him when he wanted to look innocent. He made Ginny understand the meaning of the "terrible two" age.  
  
Ginny was about to give up. She had searched high and low. She was about to leave when she heard a small baby voice calling from an empty classroom.  
  
"Aunt Yinny! Come see what I find!" yelled Kyle (I've decided to change it to Kyle because for some reason I keep wanting to put that).  
  
Ginny ran into the classroom. There was Kyle happily playing on the floor with pieces of-what were those things? Ginny ran over to him and scooped him up.  
  
"Kyle!" she scolded. "Aunt Ginny, Mummy, and Daddy have been very worried about you! Don't ever go off again! What is that you've got anyway?"  
  
Kyle proudly displayed one of the things that were in his hand to her. "I finds it here. What is it?"  
  
Ginny examined the thing in his hand. She didn't know what it was. It had a pale grayish brown color and was round and slightly squishy and soft, covered sparsely with hair. It wasn't very big. Ginny quickly dropped the thing.  
  
"Oh yuck! Kyle! You shouldn't pick stuff up that you just find! I don't know what it is! Let's leave them here and go find your mummy. She's really worried about you."  
  
" 'Kay. I wanna find mummy," said Kyle. Ginny put him down, made sure none of the things were in his pockets or hands. She bent down and offered him a piggyback ride. Kyle gladly leapt on her back.  
  
"Yay! Fun!" he shrieked, his laughter ringing in the empty classroom.  
  
Soon, they had found Hermione and Ron. Hermione was in tears and Ron was patting her on the back.  
  
"Now honey, Kyle has to be in here some where. He couldn't have left. We'll find him." Ron looked up and saw Ginny with Kyle. "Well look here! It's your little man right now!"  
  
Hermione slowly raised her tear stained face. Her puffy eyes gleamed with happiness. "Oh Kyle! My little Kyle! I'm so glad you're safe! Mummy has been so worried!" she cried. Hermione ran over to Kyle as Ginny let him down. Hermione picked him up and embraced him.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back!" she said, kissing his cheek. "Thank you so much, Ginny. Where was he? How can I thank you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You can write me that pass you promised me! Snape's going to be spitting fire at me," laughed Ginny.  
  
"Why yes! Yes of coarse!"  
  
"As to where Kyle was, well, he was in an empty classroom playing with these.things. I don't know what they were! They were disgusting! I think I had better show you them and then maybe you should get Filch to clean them up," said Ginny.  
  
"Okay, let's go see them," said Ron.  
  
Harry sat at his desk. It was after hours and he really needed to get sleep. Ron, who had been telling Harry of the day's excitement, had just left his office. Harry was very glad it was Friday. He could avoid Ginny if he wanted. Harry really wanted to go up to bed, but he had to have a meeting with Dumbledore first. He got up from his chair and went up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"You wanted to discuss the 7th year trip with me Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry. (A/N: I've decided that the 7th years should get to go on a trip somewhere. Kind of like seniors get a senior trip. Who knows? Something could happen when they go).  
  
Dumbledore raised his head from his paperwork. He adjusted his glasses and smiled at Harry.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I did. You are, after all, one of the advisors of this trip, are you not?" he asked Harry.  
  
"Yes sir, I am."  
  
"Good. Now please take a seat while we wait for Professors McGonagall and Weasley to arrive.  
  
Harry took a seat and looked around the room. Not much had changed since his seventh year. He drew his attention to Fawkes. He remembered how Fawkes had saved him so long ago in his second year. Which made him think about Ginny. How her hair still glittered, her deep brown eyes still shone full of life and happiness, how she seemed to have an internal glow, how she- "Harry? Harry, is there something you would like to get off your mind tonight?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry looked up, startled. How did he know? Was his face that readable? Or did Dumbledore just know him that well?  
  
"I, uh, now that you mention, yes there is," he admitted.  
  
"Could it be about a certain someone? Say.Ginny Weasley?"  
  
"Well," Harry ran a hand nervously through his hair. "You could say that, yes."  
  
"Would you care to talk about it, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
".I guess so." mumbled Harry.  
  
"Good. I was hoping you would want to. So, do you still-"  
  
But Professor Dumbledore was cut off by a knocking on his door.  
  
"Come in!" he said.  
  
The door opened and in stepped Professor McGonagall and Hermione.  
  
"Sorry we're late, Professor. But we got held up by Peeves," explained Hermione.  
  
"Quite all right. Now both of you please take a seat."  
  
They sat down on either side of Harry.  
  
"Now, down to business. First of all, we must decide where the students should go. Any ideas?"  
  
"I have one," Hermione, Professor McGonagall, and Harry all said at once.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Let's hear Minerva's first."  
  
"Well, I thought it would be educational to go to France and spend two weeks there," she said.  
  
"That's a nice idea. Hermione, will you tell us yours?"  
  
"Yes. I was thinking that we could go to America. It would be educational as well as exciting, new, and different. We could spend a few weeks there. I thought over my idea and thought it would be very nice if we could pick certain cities or other places all over America that the students could visit randomly. We could set up apparation points in or around the cities. Where the apparation point is, there would be an advisor or chaperone with a checklist. The student could sign in before they entered and sign out before they leave to go to another place. We would, of coarse, have ways of finding out what the students did there if we suspected or heard about activities that made the Muggles suspicious."  
  
{Only Hermione would think something over that thoroughly.} Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Very well thought out and very well said, Hermione. I love that idea. Now, Harry, will you please tell me your idea?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well, I thought we could go to Australia," Harry said simply.  
  
"That, too, is a nice idea," said Dumbledore, chuckling.  
  
"Professor, how are we going to decide?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that, since the seventh years already know that they are going to have a trip, we should tell them their choices and let them vote," explained Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Wonderful! When should we do it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Next week on Wednesday," stated Harry.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, because it will be the middle of the week, they will be tired and that can give them something to be excited about."  
  
"Good. Next week on Wednesday, it is. Now, I'm going to let you all go so you can get some sleep. Good night."  
  
That Saturday, Ginny was gulping down her breakfast as fast as she could. She wanted to get out of the Great Hall. Beth and Colin kept making kissy faces to each other and it was making her lose her appetite. She couldn't believe she had ever tolerated doing that with Colin. She felt bad for making her friends see that. The fact that all of her friends had found that special someone wasn't any help either. Amy and Stephen had taken interest in each other. Jessica and some guy named Matt were going out. Brittany had joined in when she had been introduced to Joey and even Alex had found someone named Janella.  
  
"Well I'm done so bye and I'll see you guys later," said Ginny in a single breath.  
  
They gave her quizzical looks, but Ginny ignored them and left. She felt like taking a walk outside. She went out to the lake to sit down and think. She was almost to the tree where her and Harry had kissed for the first time, when she noticed someone sitting under it. It was Harry. Ginny's heartbeat quickened, but her pace slowed. Soon, she was right next to him. {Oh no. I'm out here all alone with him! What do I do? I could go back and pretend I didn't see him.} But Ginny knew in her heart that she wanted to be with him. Alone.  
  
"Uh, hello Harry. Mind if I sit here?"  
  
"What? Oh, of course I don't mind," he said to Ginny.  
  
Ginny sat down next to him. {I can't handle this! I have to leave!} She got up to leave when Harry's voice stopped her.  
  
"Ginny, where are you going? Why don't you stay here and sit for awhile?" he hesitated as if he wanted to say something else, but wasn't sure if he should or not. "You know, like old times."  
  
"Those times are gone, Harry. Put behind us in the past because of you," sighed Ginny quietly.  
  
She saw the hurt creep into his wonderful green eyes from the words. {Good! He needs to know how it felt! What am I saying? I still love him. I should just admit it to myself instead of acting like I don't.}  
  
"I-"  
  
Ginny sat back down. {I guess I should just sit down out here with him. Better than going back inside with my friends}  
  
"Harry, I know what you're going to say. 'I didn't want to break up with you, but it was for the best'. Well, even if I ever did want to still be with you {Who am I kidding? I still want to be with him and I know it}, it wouldn't work out because you're a teacher and I'm your student."  
  
"Ginny, I-"  
  
"Harry, quiet. Let me ask you something. If you truly loved me, like you said, then why would you want to break up with me just because I was still going to be at school while you were out training or working or whatever it was you did?"  
  
"Ginny, listen. I-"  
  
"No, Harry you listen! Was it because you thought I would be tempted by other guys because you weren't there? Were you afraid to test my loyalty? My loyalty knew no bounds for you Harry James Potter. I loved you. I loved you so much that I would do absolutely anything for you just so you would be happy. I would've died for you!" Ginny began crying at this point. "I loved you so much! I wanted to be with you forever! But it is obvious to me now that I was foolish to feel that way because you clearly didn't," cried Ginny.  
  
She hunched over and began to cry very hard.  
  
"Ginny, I never wanted to break up with you. I told you that. Didn't you believe me?" Harry asked her quietly.  
  
"Harry, you must not have had faith in me. If you had really loved me like you said you did, then why wouldn't you be willing to put our love through that test?"  
  
"Huh? What test?"  
  
"Oh Harry, how can I explain to you? I guess the word I'm looking for is durable. Maybe you could call it the durability test or something. You and I being so far apart would test our love. God only knows how many other women you would meet out in the world wherever it was you went. I guess what I'm trying to say is that being in a relationship with someone who is far away is hard and can test the love you feel for them. We'll never know if our love could've passed that test or not because you weren't willing to give it a chance."  
  
"Did I ever tell you I'm sorry? I really am, Ginny. You were.are.my world, my strength, my light, my reason for being."  
  
{What did he just say??? He had said were, but changed it to.are! No, don't get excited! Don't fall for his little act! Show him you're strong and that you are completely over him!}  
  
But what Harry did next was something Ginny didn't expect at all. Harry stood up, pulling Ginny up with him. He turned so that he was facing her and took a few steps closer to her. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her even closer. He lowered his head and his lips found hers. Warmth instantly flowed through Ginny, and she almost instinctively kissed back. Her hands ran up his neck and into his hair. She felt happy, safe, and warm. This was where she was meant to be and she knew it. She wanted to be there like this with him forever. She wanted to be with him so bad it hurt. But she couldn't accept this. She just couldn't.  
  
Harry kissed her as affectionately as he knew how too. He kissed her with a passion that had been welling up inside of him for her. He kissed her with a love that he could only feel for her. He wanted to be with her. He loved her so much. What made it even better was that she was kissing him back. Harry could sense her affection for him. He knew she felt the same. Or that was what he hoped. All of a sudden, he felt a sharp sting on his cheek. He had been slapped! But why? (A/N) Cliffie time! Or at least, I think it's a cliffie. You guys might not think so, but oh well! I'm going to start chapter 5 as fast as I possibly can so don't worry! Where do you guys think the 7th years should go? I'd like your opinions! I think it should be America (but, I live in America, so.). Also, to get this straight once and for all (no more changing their names), Hermione and Ron's kids are Kyle, Nick (formerly Daniel, I think), and Lanett. Well, not much to add, except less than two days until the 16th!!!!!! I'm so excited!!!!!!!!! Oh and I almost forgot something. I've been hearing about something about a beta reader. Could someone tell me what that is? Do I have to have one or is it a choice? Please review! I love all my reviewers!  
  
LoVe, WolfEyes 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Okay everyone! Today is the 16th and I just got back from seeing the "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" movie! I loved it!!! I loved it so much! I loved every minute of it! In my opinion, they couldn't have made better choices in casting Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Also, the quidditch scenes are very awesome! Well, no more about that (unfortunately!). One more thing to put: I've decided to remove Brittany from my story. She (the real one) has decided that Harry Potter is evil and teaches people about evil witchcraft and black magic. Of coarse, all of us here don't believe that and we know that it's not about that. If you think that, then what are you doing here in the first place??? Let me add that Brittany has never ever seen the movie or read any of the books. So, if Brittany hates Harry Potter so much (she called him a 'pot head'!!! How offensive is that???), she's no longer is in this story. Not much else to say really.except on with chapter 5!  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I was J.K. Rowling, I'm not, so you all know what I own and what I don't.  
  
Harry stepped back suddenly.  
  
"Ginny? I-I don't understand! What did you do that for?" he asked.  
  
"Harry," sobbed Ginny, "don't you see? You can't just do this and expect me to fall all over myself for you! I won't let it happen again because you'll just get scared again and run off!"  
  
"I would never run away from you, Ginny!"  
  
"You did it once! How do I know you won't again? I gave you my heart, and what did you do with it? You squashed it like a-a bug, spit on it, then you threw it in front of the Hogwarts Express just before it went by!"  
  
"Ginny, I-I'm sorry! I didn't want to do it!" Harry protested.  
  
"Harry! If you didn't want to do it, then why did you? You keep telling me that you didn't want to do it, but you never tell me why you did it if you didn't want to do it! Why did you do it, Harry? Why?"  
  
"I-I thought that was what you wanted," Harry said meekly.  
  
"Harry James Potter! That is absolutely the lamest excuse I have ever heard, and that's saying something!" Ginny yelled. "Now tell me the truth!"  
  
"O-Okay. I was scared, all right? Scared that you would stop having feelings for me because I wasn't right there to be with you. Scared that you would find someone else to replace me. Scared that I would find someone else. I was just-scared." Harry mumbled.  
  
Ginny stepped forward and embraced him in hug, burying her face in his chest. "Oh, Harry, you had no reason to be! I would never have done any of those things. I know you wouldn't have either. You should have had more confidence in me, Harry."  
  
"So-so you're forgiving me?"  
  
"Harry, I-yes, I'm forgiving you." Ginny looked up at Harry, her tear stained face lit with that glow that Harry loved about her.  
  
{I'm so glad Ginny's forgiving me} Harry thought. But then came some of the words Harry feared most.  
  
"I'm sure we can still be great friends!" Ginny said happily. She walked off towards the castle.  
  
"B-but Ginny!" Harry called after her. But Ginny didn't hear him.  
  
Harry sunk down to the ground. Just friends? He wanted to be more than just friends with Ginny. Even though he was a teacher and she was his student, Dumbledore would surly understand that they had been together since Harry's sixth year and that it wouldn't matter. Dumbledore! That was it! He would talk to Dumbledore.  
  
Ginny entered the Great Hall. Breakfast was just finishing up with a few late risers still eating, and though Ginny was an early bird herself, and had been up for hours, she still hadn't really eaten anything. So she sat down at the almost empty Gryffindor table and helped herself to eggs, bacon, sausages, and toast.  
  
{Why did I say that to Harry? I want to be more than friends with him. Maybe I'm scared too. Maybe it's because I don't want to have a secret relationship with him because I'd rather have it be out in the open. Even if he is a teacher, and I'm, well, not.}  
  
Ginny sighed. What could she do? She couldn't go back out there and tell Harry that she hadn't meant what she had said. Hermione! That was it! She would go talk to Hermione.  
  
Up in Professor Dumbledore's office, Harry sat waiting for him to say something. But Dumbledore just stared at Harry, waiting for him to say something.  
  
{I'd better talk first, I guess}  
  
"So, uh, Professor Dumbledore, I, uh, wanted to see you," Harry said, stumbling over his words.  
  
"I gathered as much, Harry," said Dumbledore, chuckling slightly. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
{Why does he have to ask that? I'm sure he already knows.}  
  
"Well, um, there's this, um, person, that, uh, wants to be j-just friends, but I, uh, don't think they really want to be, and I-well, um, I'm confused because, well, the person is, well, not a teacher, but I, uh, had a-a relationship before I, uh, started teaching here, so-so I don't know what, to, uh, think," stuttered Harry.  
  
"I am assuming this person is a girl," Professor Dumbledore said, smiling.  
  
"She is, yes."  
  
"I am also assuming this person goes by the name Ginny Weasley."  
  
"You assumed correct."  
  
"You are worried about having a more-intimate relationship with this person because she is not a teacher. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes. I love her so much Professor. I can't stop thinking about her! I know I broke up with her when I graduated, but that was only because I was scared. I want her back, but she just wants to be friends. I know she doesn't really, though. I know her to well; I can tell when she lies. Or at least I hope she's lying. If she's not, then-well, my world no longer has much meaning," rushed Harry.  
  
"How do you know she wants to just be friends?"  
  
"Well, she told me so." Harry launched into an explanation of what had happened earlier that morning. Dumbledore sat listening patiently. When Harry had finished, Dumbledore just sat there, as if he was thinking. After a long time, he spoke.  
  
"Harry, I do not know how to help you with this, as I can not make Miss Weasley change her mind. But I can tell you this. Teachers and students are not to have the sort of relationships with students such as you want to have with Miss Weasley. If you two had still been seeing each other before you started teaching that would have been different. But, seeing as you broke up with her, all I can tell you is that you must wait until after she graduates. If you still feel that way. I wish you the best of luck sorting this out and remember if you ever need to talk to me again, then my door is always open."  
  
"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. Good bye."  
  
"Good bye Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry left Dumbledore's office and went to take another walk on the grounds.  
  
At that same time, Ginny was in Hermione's room. She had been telling her sister-in-law about what had happened.  
  
"Well, Ginny, I don't know what to say, really. Just be true to your feelings. You can't be scared of love. I almost ran from Ron. If I had, look what I would have missed out on," Hermione said, indicating her twins, Kyle and Nick, who were playing on the rug with baby Lanett.  
  
"You would have missed out on a lot."  
  
"Yes, I would have. But my mum told me the same thing. 'Be true to your feelings' she always says. It's a good thing I listened to her."  
  
"But I'm a student. He's not."  
  
"Well, you should probably wait until after graduation, Ginny."  
  
"But it could be to late by then!"  
  
Hermione sat quietly for a minute, thinking hard.  
  
"No, I don't think so," she said after a few minutes. "I think he would wait forever for you, Ginny."  
  
"How do you know that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I just do. I can tell. I know the signs."  
  
"I hope you're right. Thanks Hermione. I have plenty to think about now. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye honey."  
  
Out on the grounds, Harry walked slowly down to the lake, lost deeply in his thoughts, when suddenly a cry erupted from a window above him.  
  
"Oi! Harry! Wait up!" It was Ron, calling to him from his room. Harry stopped and looked up.  
  
"All right, then!" He called back. Ron's face disappeared from the window and soon after, Harry saw Ron running down to him, panting.  
  
"I-I"  
  
"What?" Harry asked, bewildered.  
  
"Lemme-catch-breath!" Ron panted.  
  
Harry waited patiently, and soon Ron could breathe normally again.  
  
"I was in mine and Hermione's room taking a nap, when I woke up," stated Ron.  
  
"Uh, so? You run all the way down here to tell me that? You do that every day!"  
  
"Harry, you prat! Listen to me! I was saying that I woke up from the nap and I hear voices in the children's playroom next to the TV room. It's Ginny and Hermione. Well, I lay there, listening to them. It seems Ginny was asking Hermione's advice about something."  
  
"What did she need advice for?"  
  
"Shut up and listen! Well, she was all worried because she told you, apparently, that she just wanted to be friends with you. That she told you that this morning. But she wasn't sure she meant it." At this point, Ron stopped and lifted one eyebrow at Harry, giving him a quizzical look. Harry knew that Ron wanted an explanation to this, but Harry just told him,  
  
"I'll tell you about it later. You were saying?"  
  
"They talked some more about you. Ginny was saying how she was all confused and didn't know what to do about you. Hermione told her to be true to her feelings. But to make sure it was after she graduated. Then Ginny got all worried 'cause she thought it would be a bit late by then. Hermione told her it wouldn't and that you would wait forever for her. Ginny wanted to know how Hermione knew that and Hermione told her that she just did."  
  
Harry stared, bewildered, at Ron.  
  
"And you heard all of this? Every word?" Harry asked him.  
  
"You better believe I did! They thought I was napping, so they weren't concerned that I would hear them. But I did."  
  
"Wow. I-I don't know what to say!"  
  
"Say 'Thank you Ron!' and then go off and find Ginny to confront her about it!"  
  
"Well, thanks Ron. I don't think I should go find Ginny. She needs to tell me herself. But I'm glad, in this case, to know she's lying." Harry turned and walked back up to the castle.  
  
"Crazy in love, that one is," Ron muttered to himself, laughing and shaking his head.  
  
Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room talking to Jessica, Amy, Alex, and Beth. The 7th years had been told of their choices on where to go on their trip. They were to vote on Wednesday.  
  
"I think we should go to France," sighed Amy dreamily. "Seeing all of those romantic places with Stephen would be, well, romantic."  
  
"Yeah, if you had someone special to share it with," muttered Alex sulkily. Janella had just broken up with him.  
  
"I think it should be America. I've always wanted to go there," said Ginny.  
  
"I agree with Ginny," said Jessica.  
  
"I think that anyone who doesn't want to go to Australia is nutters! I mean, the 'Land Down Under'! How cool is that? Tell me that's not a trip worth taking!" said Alex.  
  
"All right, then. It's not," Ginny said, giggling.  
  
Alex just glared.  
  
That Wednesday, after classes, all of the seventh year students sat at their House tables, waiting for Dumbledore. Finally, he entered. Immediately, the buzz of voices died away. They waited in silence for what seemed like forever.  
  
"As you all know, Hogwarts is trying something new with its seventh year students this year. You will be going on a class trip for a few weeks. Late last week, we gave you your choices and told you that it was up to you to decide where to go by voting. Your choices were America, France, or Australia. Today, we are going to vote on which place to see," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Excuse me Professor, but how are we going to vote?"  
  
"Mr. Creevey, I was just going to get to that if you would give me some time. Now, as I was saying, we are going to vote. Listen carefully as I explain how you are going to vote. I want you all to take out your wands."  
  
When everyone had done this, Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Now, wait until I'm done explaining before you do anything with them. If you wish to visit America, simply say, 'Americalus' for France, you say, 'Franceulus' or for Australia, you say, 'Australius'. The word America, France, or Australia will come out of your wand tip and find its way into one of these three boxes. After each box has counted its votes, a number will appear above it. That number will indicate the vote. The highest one wins! You may begin!"  
  
There was a great deal of noise for a few minutes as everyone shouted out his or her votes. After awhile, everyone was finished and it was once again silent. Everyone watched the boxes intently. Ginny prayed that America would win. She could hear Alex beside her muttering,  
  
"Australia! Make it Australia! Come on! You know you want to!"  
  
Finally, the first number appeared. It was above the France box. It said 192. The next number appeared above the Australia box. It was 203. At last, the third number appeared above the America box. It was..  
  
(A/N) Oooh, what will the number be? Will America win or not? I decided to give you another cliffie! Call it my Thanksgiving gift for you all. As I don't know how many students are in the seventh year, much less the entire number of students in Hogwarts, I made the number up. I'm assuming it's a big number because Hogwarts is so big. Has anybody out there reading this seen the Harry Potter movie yet? Isn't the quidditch scene awesome??? I found it wonderful and impressive. The movie is very good! I can't stop thinking about it! Please review! I love you all!  
  
~WolfEyes~ 


End file.
